


Noises in the Brain

by Geek_with_a_Pen



Category: No Fandom
Genre: FP, First Person, Gen, Narrative, Psychological, School, Students, Writing, class, firstperson, teacher, test, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8051470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geek_with_a_Pen/pseuds/Geek_with_a_Pen
Summary: This is an in-depth look at what it is like to be unable to focus during school, taken to a narrative standpoint. No accounts are realistic, and all should be considered a work of fiction.





	Noises in the Brain

It’s completely and utterly inevitable. Don’t you ever think clearly? Of course, you don’t. Think back to those disastrous times your mind has wandered off with your precious train of thought and peace of mind. Relive the days of fantasy and moments of bliss, but did you ever enjoy it? Imagination can ruin the mind but only to a point.

It was seventh period: the worst period. I wanted to get out of this hell hole they called an education. Teachers had been relentless, and what made it worse was that it was Friday. It was the last day of the week, but it stretched out like saltwater taffy. First and third period both had presentations lasting all period. Those teachers had to have the slowest voices in the world. My second period was ruthless today and gave us homework of all things. It was Friday, and they still saw it necessary to ruin our weekend. Great. My fourth period is my only good period. I had only a moment to catch my breath before the bell rang and rushed me into the swarming crowds within the school hallways. Collapsing into my fifth period, I discovered I had a group assignment: my least favorite. I knew very few people in this school, and my teachers were only rubbing it in my face by putting me shoulder-to-shoulder with my enemies. I had to force a smile for them, only long enough to make it seem like I liked them. In short, I didn’t. I won’t forget about how they made fun of me. After another bell ringing later, I found myself in my sixth period, and after a set of notes and yet another bell, I landed myself in seventh. I was suddenly appreciative of how time had treated me today. Time had gone by fast, but it was making the seconds count so slowly. We had a test to take in seventh, but I had completely forgotten about it. What all can you remember after the colorless blur that the days were?

The test stared at me like a killer, wearing a devilish smirk with the blank under my name. I held my pencil in between my fingers, swinging it subtly between my middle and index fingers. When I saw a potential answer, I stared at it like my life depended on staring at this answer for eternity. I couldn’t tell through the masquerade of dressed-up words, but I believed for a minute that it was the correct response. I hovered my pencil over the surface of the paper, quickly sketching in the blank some symbol akin to the corresponding answer. I exhaled quietly and glanced up through my long, brown bangs at the clock on the wall. That didn’t even take a minute, but it felt like hell. I focused my eyes back to the paper, scrolling past the previous answers and moving to the next question. I skimmed the prompt and sketched in the correct answer. To me, that one was just an obvious giveaway. I took another breath and flicked my gaze over toward the teacher. He was carefully watching between his laptop screen and the class hard at work. Afraid of making eye contact and arousing his suspicion, my eyes returned to my paper, moving on to the next question and drawing in the answer.

_ Heh, this test is ridiculous. Black and white, black and white pages, is that all you see? I see failure in your future. I must take the test. Oh, you want to test me, do you? I won’t let you focus anymore. Your attention belongs to me, and that’s it. _

My foot started to shift as my mind drifted off, settling into a fantasy conversation with all sorts of topics. Wait, what was I thinking? I’m trying to test here. I settled my eyes back in on the paper, but as I did, my leg started to bounce rhythmically. I paid no mind to it as it was only my typical habit to bounce my leg. I saw it as a form of stress reliever, just to get my mind off a few things. Huh? I need to finish the test. I glanced up at the clock. Had it really been three minutes already? I sighed through my nose, quickly skimming over the last question and filling in my answer. I flipped the pages, discovering that there was another set of the same number of questions. It seemed like this was going to take longer than I had hope, so I glanced back up at the clock on the wall. It looked like that half of the class wasn’t even over, but then the test was suddenly easier than I had thought it was. I knocked out the first two questions on the new page with ease; their answers were easy to drop with a bit of common sense. How novice of my teacher.

At this rate, the test would be done before the bell could even ring. I finished up the next question, setting down my pencil just to think about the last question. It was particularly a doozy, but I had managed to strike through two impossible answers. Now it was me and my thoughts. I could finish the test, but I would  _ rather go out in a blaze of glory,  _ I mouthed as my leg bounced to the rhythm. I hummed out the next two verse to “Could Have Been Me”, but then I reflected back on myself. What was I doing? I needed to focus on the test, not some silly song that I just adore. I glanced at the clock, but there was obviously just a lot of time left. My classmate beside me, Ms. Teacher’s Pet, finished her test and rushed from her seat to go turn it into the teacher. It was particularly funny because I could have finished up my test before her and looked like the smarter kid. The joke was on her. I felt like being patient today. My teacher started to speak to the class, but there was suddenly a large amount of paper shifting.  _ I can’t hear you _ , I mouthed again, a smirk growing across my lips. My leg started bouncing again to the beat of the song, but another classmate of mine shot me a look and hushed me. I rolled my eyes and stilled my leg, staring back at my paper.

It was the last question, but it was life or death. There were only two answers to choose between, but they both came very close to being right. Instead of waiting for the time to keep rolling by, I picked up my pencil and began to analyze each answer so finely. It was like trying to comb a desert.  _ I don’t wanna take my time _ , I hummed as quietly as I could, scratching through the not-so-obvious answer and marking down the correct response. After checking the page again, I stood and walked to the teacher, handing my test into the pile on his desk. I waltzed over to my seat and collapsed back down to relax. I glanced up at the clock, horror filling my eyes. How was it that there was already one minute to the bell?


End file.
